Marion Ravenwood
"I was a child! I was in love! It was wrong and you knew it!" "See you tomorrow, Indiana Jones." Marion Ravenwood is the main heroine of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Tough, witty, stubborn, lovable, and caring, she is the love interest of Indiana Jones and the mother of Mutt Williams. Marion is played by Karen Allen. She returns in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Raiders of the Lost Ark Marion Ravenwood was the daughter of a professor, Dr. Abner Ravenwood. She was in love with Indiana Jones, but they had a very complicated relationship. Marion worked at a saloon in Nepal, where Indy convinced her to help him find the lost Ark of the Covenant using the headpiece to the Staff of Ra. She refused and booted him out. The demonic Nazi spy Arnold Toht slithered into the pub and interrogated her into giving him the headpiece until Indy came to her rescue. Marion reluctantly agreed to join him and they began their journey into a market in Egypt. They get attacked by robbers and Nazi soldiers employed by Jones's archenemy, Rene Belloq, who capture Marion and fake her death, but not before she fends them off and hides in a straw basket. After discovering the Ark's whereabouts, Indy finds Marion tied up in Belloq's tent. He prepares to free her but, realizing that if he does so he'll give away their hiding place, leaves her behind. When Indy is tossed into the Well of Souls, Toht throws her in with him. They manage to escape and chase after the Ark, but are captured once again. Fortunately, the Ark unleashes its power, killing Belloq, Toht, and the Nazis. Marion and Indy manage to get together again after their quest. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull After the events of ''Raiders of the Lost Ark, ''Marion and Indiana were engaged. But a week before their wedding, Jones broke of their engagement and ran away. When Indiana ran away, Harold Oxley stopped talking to him and Marion gave birth to Henry Jones III (or Mutt Williamas as called in the 4th movie) and married Royal Air Force veteran Collin Williams, who later died in combat leaving Oxley to help Marion raise Mutt. In 1957, Harold Oxley goes to Peru in search for the legendary crystal skull and intends to take it to Akator after hearing the legend of the skull. But as his search goes, the KGB is also aware of the legend and Oxley and they go to Peru to find him. Befroe Oxley is caught, Oxley manages to mail a letter to Marion to give it to Mutt to give it to Indiana Jones while Marion goes to Peru to look for Oxley. After the events in Peru, Marion and Indy re-marry eachother. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-05-24 at 4.30.15 PM.png|Marion Ravenwood's endearing grin Trivia *Karen Allen is Steven Spielberg's wife. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Pure of heart Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Anti Nazis Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Victims